


The Most Brilliant Morning in History

by leftennant



Series: Let's Make this Last Forever 'Verse [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sexy Times, Smuff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftennant/pseuds/leftennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose on the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Brilliant Morning in History

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I didn't intend to write a follow up to Pajamas and Poison. Then I woke up surrounded by bunnies and they refused to go away until I started typing. I wrote half the story and shelved it to work on other things. The bunnies came back, this time with a signed petition and banners. They even had a key note speaker, who was ever so convincing. I realized there was nothing to be done but drink the Karrot-Aid and finish the story. Here it is. Hope you like it. :) Unbeta'd because Glo_Win was hard at work on another project and I wanted to give her a well-deserved break.

Rose woke up curled on her side, and for a moment she had no idea where she was or how she ended up there. Then she noticed a weight across her body and saw an arm clad in brown pinstripe suit wrapped tightly around her ribs, lightly freckled fingers flush against the blanket covering her breasts. There was also a long leg wearing the same pinstripes thrown over her hip and another one spooned up behind her knees. It was a more than effective reminder of what had taken place the night before, and she suddenly felt shy with the alien cupping his body against hers. She also felt a bit sore all over, but positively sated. A particular memory rose up in her mind and she blushed furiously. 

“Good morning!” his cheerful voice floated over her shoulder, “Sleep well?”

“Mmm, yes. How’d you know I was awake?” she asked, stretching a little and wincing as her body protested the movement.

“Oh, that was easy. You just went pink all over. Very charming by the way, all that pink. What were you thinking about?”

“What d’you _think_?” she replied.

He growled in response and bit her lightly on the neck. She thought about where else that mouth was last night and pushed back against him reflexively. The arm and leg wrapped around her significantly tightened.

“And just what are you thinking about now, eh?” He leaned over her with an arched eyebrow and a grin.

“That,” she said demurely, “is _none_ of your business, nosy Time Lord. Honestly, were all your lot such busybodies?” The nose in question bumped against hers as he laughed.

She tugged on his tie. “When did you get dressed?”

“A couple of hours ago. I was working on a surprise for you. Want to see it? Say yes.” 

“I’m trying to sleep here. Tired human.” She yawned. “Tired human who entertained _you_ all night, by the way.” 

“Roooose, you hardly held the monopoly on entertainment last night. Get. Up.” He punctuated the last two words with pushes towards the side of the bed.

“Fine…” she said, realizing refusing him was not an option “…you can show me your project.”

“Brilliant!” he chirped and started pulling blankets off her. 

She grabbed onto them with both hands and scooted up the headboard with them clutched to her chest. “What are you doing???" 

“Well you said you wanted to see it. I’m just expediting the process. You know, being helpful?” He looked confused. “Why are you covering yourself back up? You’re never going to see it at this rate.”

“I’m _naked_ ,” she replied as calmly as she could, the way you would to a lunatic trying to steal your covers.

“And? I’ve already seen you naked. It was very nice. I wouldn’t mind seeing it again.” He insinuated a finger between her skin and the blanket in an attempt to extricate it from her grasp.

“Stoppit!” she scolded and slapped his hand away.

“Would it help if I were naked too? I don’t mind.” He reached up and started to unknot his tie. 

Rose debated for a moment. As much as she’d enjoy seeing him out of the suit again, she was feeling rather in need of a wash and a toothbrush. A girl has her pride and her priorities, especially first thing in the morning after a night of rampant sex. Boy was it rampant, blissfully rampant. So. Much. Rampant. Sex. His hand stopped moving on his tie and he stared at her with an indescribable expression.

“What?” she asked, self-consciously smoothing her hair down and tucking it behind her ears.

“Rose, you know that I’m telepathic, right?”

She bit her lip nervously. “Yeah? What’s that got to do with me?”

“Weeeeell, usually with non-telepathic races I have to be touching someone and purposely enter their mind to read their thoughts. But sometimes…with some people, some people who say…took the entire vortex into their system at one point….which is really only you. So, we’re talking about you then, just to clarify. So if you’re thinking and the thought is a really strong one…erm.” He ran a hand through his hair, leaving it wildly tousled. “Anyway, what I’m trying to say is, well, it’s a bit like radio station broadcasting out of range. Most thoughts are unintelligible but some intense thoughts broadcast rather loudly.”

It took a second for her to suss her way through his rambling and then she groaned and covered her face with her hands. “No. No I wasn’t. You did not just see that,” she mumbled from behind her fingers.

He swung a leg over her lap and straddled her, trying to peer behind her hands. “Rose? Can I ask you something? Why would you worry about me seeing that? I was there, remember? In fact, I’d say that I was a rather willing and active participant. There’s nothing wrong with you thinking about it, _I_ certainly have been. And I’ve been up hours longer than you. Just imagine how much time I’ve spent thinking about it. I could give you an exact count down the last millisecond if you’d like.”

Rose giggled despite herself and dropped her hands. “Yeah, I remember that you were there. I remember quite vividly, as you just apparently saw. Listen,” she said, changing the subject, “D’you have something I could put on? I’d like a bath, and m’not really keen on walking through the TARDIS en déshabillé.”

“Was that French? You speak French? Say something else… _something dirty_.” He bounced on her legs excitedly 

Rose rolled her eyes. “You. Are. Daft. Seriously, may I have a dressing gown or something?”

“I’d just like to state my preference for en déshabillé,” he said.

“Duly noted. Dressing gown?”

With a martyred expression he hopped down, plucked his dressing gown off a pile of books and handed it to her. “I’m still against this.”

She ignored him and shoved her arms through the sleeves, making sure to securely fasten the belt before rising from her nest of blankets. Much to her embarrassment, Rose floundered a little as she tried to stand and he quickly snaked an arm around her waist, catching her mid-stumble.

“Are you dizzy? Maybe you should sit back down,” he said, starting to pat her over with endearing concern.

“M’not dizzy, my legs are just a bit wobbly, that’s all. And sore, a lot of things are sore actually,” she said pointedly.

A look of blatant pride spread across his face. She could practically see his head expanding as she watched. And…did he just mouth the word _manly_??? Oh, for the love of… Rose interrupted his self-aggrandizing internal monologue with an irritated huff. “Are you done gloating yet?”

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “I might need another minute.”

She folded her arms across her chest and tapped her bare toes on his rug.

“Right, done gloating now. Oh, Rose?” he said innocently, “I could carry you, you know, if you um needed…assistance or…” He couldn’t finish because he’d broken down into helpless snickers.

“You’re being very rude.”

“That’s me, a bit rude. You knew that when you rampantly fornicated with me last night. Wasn’t that the word you were thinking very loudly a few minutes ago? Rampant? Love that word. Love it even more when it’s used in conjunction with sex…and us. We had sex. _All night_. The rampant kind.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. “In fact, I’d like to get rampant with you right now. Why don’t you take that dressing gown off and we could…”

Rose glared stonily at him and he realized that discretion was the better part of valor, especially when it appeared that he might shortly be on the receiving end of a classic Tyler slap. “Are we at some point going to get to this surprise that you insisted I needed to see immediately?”

“Oh, that’s right, the surprise! Yes, let’s do that. You are going to love it.” He caught her hand and pulled her around so that she was facing the door to his ensuite. “Surprise!”

Rose blinked. “You made a new door?” 

“What? No, no, Rose. The surprise is behind the door. Honestly, who surprises someone with a door? That would just be boring. Go on,” he said with a smile, “Open it.” 

Still slightly confused, Rose stepped forward and opened the door to find the most gorgeous bathroom she’d ever seen. It was all light colored stone tile with some sort of brushed metal hardware and a gigantic walk in shower with jets and deluge style showerheads. The best part, though, was the curvaceous porcelain bathtub right in the center of the room that had high backs for reclining and gleaming taps set into the one side. 

Rose was floored. “You made this?”

“Well, yes, I mean no, not exactly. I already had a bathroom, but I thought…you know…it could be better! For you! And technically I designed it and the TARDIS built it. Do you like it?” he asked eagerly.

“You did all this in the past two hours?” she asked, still utterly gobsmacked.

“No, I also got showered, dressed, and put away all the things we left out in the kitchen. I did this in the half hour I had left before you woke up. I also um…” He scratched at his head uncertainly. “I moved all your things in here. I hope that’s alright.”

“You moved my things into your bathroom?” Her eyes flashed to the myriad of cabinets surrounding the mirror and vanity on the far wall.

“Yep.” He beamed at her. “I organized them in the cabinets for you too. I think you’re going to love the new system. The way you had it, everything was jumbled together.”

Rose tried not to think about him creating an organizational system for her feminine hygiene products while she looked inside one of the cabinets to find all her towels neatly folded and stacked on a shelf. 

He rambled on as she played with the taps on the double sinks. “You are going to have to share shampoo and conditioner with me though. I threw yours away.”

She turned around with a start. “You threw away my shampoo and conditioner?”

He shrugged. “They tasted awful.”

Rose burst out laughing. This was just almost too much to take. Mr. I-Don’t-Do-Domestic had redesigned his bathroom just so he could move her into it, and now he was explaining that they’d be sharing hair care products because he didn't like the flavor of hers. Wait a second, if she was supposed to be using his bathroom did that mean…

“Doctor, it’s going to be a long walk from my room to your bathroom every morning,” she said carefully, trying not to assume anything.

“Well, the truth is,” he hesitated, tugging on his ear. “I was thinking maybe you could stay in here now. With me. If that’s ok.”

“You want me to move in with you?”

“Only if it’s what you want.”

Rose smiled shyly, “Yeah, I do want.”

He let out a relieved breath. “Oh that’s good because I might have moved your clothes in here as well.”

She started laughing again, and after a moment he joined in. 

“So,” he said.

“So,” she replied.

In the pause the followed, the Doctor leaned back against the wall, just smiling at her. As the silence wore on he began to notice she was shifting and glancing around as if she had something she needed to do. And then he remembered. “Oh, oh, yes. You wanted to bathe. I’d forgotten about that.”

“Yeah I would, thanks.”

He continued to stand there watching her expectantly.

Rose finally said, “Um, Doctor? D’you think I could have a little privacy?”

“Ah yes, privacy. Hm. Do you need me to run the bath? Or…help?” he asked hopefully.

She bit her lip, thinking. “Tell you what, give me say…twenty minutes, and you can come help. How’s that?”

“I think I can live with it,” he conceded, “twenty minutes and then helping. I’ve got a rather brilliant plan for the helping too.”

“Something for me to look forward to then. See you in twenty minutes.”

“Not if I see you first,” he called on his way out the door.

***

Twenty minutes later the Doctor returned to find Rose luxuriating in the bath, and was stopped dead in his tracks by the sight of her soft, dewy skin rising out of the water. Although, there wasn’t as much of her skin on display as he’d hoped to see due to the bubble bath she’d poured in. This was rather frustrating indeed.

He craned his neck, trying to find a patch of clear water. “Do you think all those bubbles are really necessary? They’re obscuring my view.” 

In response, Rose gathered up a handful of bubbles and blew them at him. 

“Right. Now you’ve done it,” he said and stripped off his suit jacket, dropping it on the counter. Then he bent down to untie his laces, but the blasted knot was stuck and he hopped across the bathroom trying to yank it free.

“Whenever you’re ready,” Rose said cheekily, and flicked more suds at him.

She did _not_ just mock him. Not while she was in the bath. _Naked_. Well, that was just…right. He froze mid-hop and straightened up. Then he shrugged and stepped into the bath, still fully dressed with his trainers on. 

“Oh, this is lovely,” he said as he slid down into the water, brown pinstripes disappearing below the sweet scented froth. 

She slipped across the tub and straddled his lap, carefully removing his dripping tie and hanging it over the taps. “You’ll never get those knots undone now. We’ll have to cut the laces.”

He just closed his eyes happily and sank down further in the tub, legs long enough that he could prop his feet up on the side opposite. Rose struggled to keep her balance as he shifted under her and ended up having to grab the porcelain edging over his head. His hands encircled her waist, steadying her, but not letting her drop back down. Now _this_ was a view he could study for hours.

She leaned down so their foreheads touched. “Hey you.”

“Hey yourself,” he replied and slowly brought her back down into his lap.

Rose seemed to find the friction from the wet fabric under her legs highly pleasurable and rolled her hips to increase the sensation. The Doctor pulled her against his chest and lazily ran his hands up her sides and down her back. They were warmer than usual from the temperature of the water, but his mouth was not and she gasped as he inclined his head to capture one of her nipples in his mouth. Rose arched and he followed her, never breaking contact with her skin. He began to debate on whether helping could wait. There was just so much Rose on display, available to touch and taste. 

She tilted his head chin up and brushed her lips across his jaw, pressing a kiss to the left corner of his mouth and then the right. Then she teased him a little by landing a few fluttering kisses on his lips and pulling away. He chased her mouth but she rubbed her nose against his and retreated again.

“You’re gorgeous, you know. I remember one of my first thoughts when you walked in for Christmas dinner was that you were certifiably adorable,” she said.

He flashed her a heart-stopping smile. “I am rather foxy, aren’t I? The girl in the shop certainly thought so.”

“What girl in a shop?” she asked in confusion. 

“Oh!” There was a huge commotion as he simultaneously lifted Rose off his lap and lunged over the side of the bath to snag his suit jacket and pull a package from the pocket. “Can’t believe I forgot about this. I bought it while I was waiting to help. Are you ready yet? For the help, that is. Oh, that reminds me, be right back.”

And with that, he skated across the floor and disappeared back through the door still clutching the mystery bag. He pounded away down the corridor and to the kitchen where he banged though cupboards until he found a large metal ewer. Then he pounded back up to the ensuite in his room. He hit the tile floor at a dead run and gracefully hydroplaned over the puddles all the way to the sink where he executed a stunning turn and stop. 

“See?” he said, waving a giant ewer at her. Then he bounced into the shower, filled the pitcher under the spray, and came back with it under his arm. Putting one hand on the side of the tub, he vaulted back into the water, practically capsizing Rose in a Time Lord Tidal Surge. Oops.

“Oh, so sorry about that,” he said, hurriedly brushing wet strands of hair out of her face as she sputtered.

“S’fine,” she replied, blinking the water out of her eyes, “All ready?”

“Oh yes.”

Do I get to know what’s in the bag now?”

“Oh yes,” he said again, and she giggled, “Come here.”

He held both arms open and she obligingly scooted over so he could arrange her facing away from him between his knees. Deftly he began pulling the pins from her messy bun so her hair could drift down onto her shoulders. When all the strands were finally free he tipped her head back and used the ewer to pour warm water over it, careful not to splash her eyes. Then he reached over and plucked a bottle of shampoo from the brown paper bag. He held it in front of her face so she could see it.

“New shampoo!” she cried in delight.

“Yep. All organic, and natural. _And_ it tastes like snozzberries.”

“I’ll take your word for it, Mr. Wonka, because M’not tasting the shampoo.” Rose snorted. “And you know you’re making that up.”

“Who do you think gave Roald Dahl that idea, eh?” he said, massaging the shampoo into her scalp with sweeping strokes. 

“Did not.”

“ _Did_ ,” he insisted. 

“Anyway, that’s very nice,” she said, relaxing back into his touch.

“Though you’d like it,” he agreed, “Ready for a rinse?”

She leaned her head back into his palm and he rinsed the suds from her tresses. He set the ewer down and held up the bottle of conditioner for her. 

“Snozzberries again?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. This one is mango.” He snapped the cap and began working it through the ends of her hair. 

Once he was done, he rinsed that too, and Rose reclined back into the circle of his arms. She traced the line of wrist and arm exposed by one of his rolled up sleeves. The soaking wet cotton was clinging to him and nearly translucent. Something he noticed she appeared to be appreciating greatly. In fact, he was beginning to get a low hum of images from her, which gradually got brighter and clearer as the seconds ticked past. He wasn’t sure if it was just their proximity or if it was intentional, but either way, he was rapidly getting the picture. 

“Are you trying to tell me something, Rose? Because I’m amenable if you are.” 

“How amenable?” she asked, and he immediately pressed forward to show her proof, “oh… _oh_!”

He chuckled at her surprise. “I’ve been holding back for the better part of an hour now. Not easy, holding back. Especially with you so warm and pink and close at hand.” He lifted one warm pink hand to his lips and she shivered.

“I thought you had control over that. Some sort of Time Lord super libido control or whatever.”

“Weeeell…yes,” he drawled, “…but I want to be aroused. So it’s a bit moot.”

She turned her head to look at him. “If I asked you to turn it off, could you?”

“Are you _asking_ me to turn it off?” He quirked an eyebrow up, she had to be kidding.

“No. No, definitely not. I’m asking if you’re able to turn it off just like that. I can’t.”

“You’re very human that way.” He kissed her forehead.

“Does that bother you?”

“Does it bother you I’m not?” he asked, feeling suddenly anxious.

“You know it doesn’t. Intra-Species relationships are overrated anyway.” She grinned at him and he returned it tooth for tooth.

“Yeah, just look at Mickey.”

“Hey!” She slapped his arm. “None of that.”

The Doctor decided getting back to the original topic was in order. “So, if you don’t want me to turn this off…” He let the sentence trail off with an impudent look.

“You know, we should really get you out of these wet clothes, Doctor,” she replied with a wink.

“Oh yes, a Time Lord could catch his death, hanging about in wet clothes like this.” 

Rose knelt between his legs and started working on the slippery buttons of his shirt. It wasn’t easy. The fabric didn’t want to give, but she finally got it open and off his shoulders. His belt buckle was next, but trying to get the sodden leather through the loops proved impossible. Ditto for getting his trousers and pants off over his soaked trainers. They finally settled on pushing them down far enough that she could sit astride him without the bunched up fabric being in her way. She reached down between them too guide him inside, and he felt her muscles clench at the intrusion.

“Rose, we don’t have too…” he began, but she shook her head.

"Want to. I just need to go slow, yeah?"

"I can handle slow. Slow sounds brilliant." 

He closed his eyes in pleasure while she languidly rose and fell. Once, twice, and then she rolled her hips like she did earlier when he first got in the bath. 

“Do that again,” he gasped, and she did. This time he lifted at the same time and it was her turn to gasp.

“Oh…that…was…”

“I know. Wasn’t it though? Again?”

“Mmm, I think so.”

They rocked together slowly. Sometimes he caught her hips and helped set a rhythm or pulled her in for a kiss, but mostly he just watched her make love to him. It’s incredible, he thought, yesterday morning he never could have imagined what he’d be doing right now. How he’d be completely lost in heat, and need, and Rose. She lifted up and started moving faster, holding his length steady in her hand beneath her. He started to pant and thrusted back towards her, eyes going all vague and unfocused. 

She leaned in close and whispered in his ear, “God, I love how you feel. Come for me. I want you to.”

His eyes flickered and licked his lips.

“Come. I need to feel you,” she repeats, “ _My_ Doctor.”

“Kiss me,” he begged.

She wrapped her free hand around the back of his neck and pulled his lips to hers once more. His tongue was wild in her mouth, both hands tangled in her hair, and hips bucking into her. With a shudder that raised him halfway out of the water he climaxed. Rose held him until he was done and then gently lifted herself away and snuggled into him, head resting on his chest. He wondered if she could hear his hearts racing against her cheek. He’s sated, but unless he was missing something…

“You didn’t…did you? I don’t think you did,” he said, voice clouded with worry.

“S’not always about me. ‘Sides, I think I did twice as much as _you_ last night. For all that talk of being rude, you certainly were…gentlemanly.”

I wasn’t aware we were keeping score. Let me know if we are. I intend to win.” He proclaimed with a cocky smirk. 

She just rolled her eyes. “Are you trying to make a competition out of giving each other orgasms?”

“Nope. I’m saying there’d be no competition. I’m just that brilliant at it.”

“Stop bragging,” she laughs, “Haven’t you ever heard of modesty?”

“It’s not bragging if it’s true.”

“Yes it is, you idiot. You’re trying to bait me, and it isn’t going to work. You know if we started a competition like that, we’d never leave the TARDIS. It would be all sex, all the time.” He watched her face as she thought back over what she just said. “Nevermind. I never said that. You’re on.”

This time they both laughed. She shifted and he began to haul up his clothes. 

“Speaking of leaving the TARDIS, where do you want to go today? We could have breakfast on Poosh…oh or maybe Catrigan Nova. They have gold whirlpools. Imagine that, Rose, whirlpools full of gold. I’d love to see that,” he said.

“Do they have marmalade there?” she inquired as he hooked a lanky leg over the side of the bath and stepped out.

“Not sure, but we have some in the kitchen. I’ll just put it in my pocket.”

“Along with the 37 other things you keep in there? How do you even walk with all that weight in your pockets?”

“Oh…well…that’s all wibbly wobbly relative dimension stuff. It’s not really in my pocket. Would you like a towel or are you going to try that _en déshabillé_ you mentioned earlier? I’d much prefer that if helps you make your decision,” he said, glancing down into the tub where there was now a noted lack of bubbles and an increased amount of nudity.

“Towel please.” She grinned, and stood up while he had his back turned. 

While he was getting the towel from the cupboard, he continued to think up other places for breakfast. “…and then there’s Florana, incredible flowers everywhere and oceans full of effervescent water so you always float…or possibly…” He turned and caught sight of Rose. “…Or we could stay in. I’m going to vote staying in right now. Why take marmalade _out_ when we could just have marmalade _in_. Preferably in my bed.”

“That could get rather sticky.”

“I fervently hope so.”

She reached for the towel. “Ta,” she said pointedly.

He put the towel behind his back. “No, absolutely not.”

“M’getting cold. And I could use a hand getting out. You’ve made the floor all slippery,” she said, looking at the giant puddle that was growing larger by the minute as the water dripped off his clothes.

With a sigh for the loss of the lovely naked expanse of Rose which was about to be swathed in terrycloth, he handed her the towel and then lifted her up, setting her squarely down on the rug in his room. 

Rose looked at him, soaking wet and gorgeous, and realized that if they got dressed in the same room, they'd never make it out of the TARDIS. “You know, I think I might go find something to wear in the wardrobe room. You need to get out of that suit. The carpet’s getting all wet.”

He nodded and ran a hand through his hair. “Meet you in the kitchen after?”

“I’ll be the human in the dress.”

“I’ll be the alien trying to get inside it,” he responded.

The TARDIS listened in satisfaction at the sound of their laughter trailing down her halls.


End file.
